Sunflower Seeds
by nopenopnope
Summary: A series of Samurai Champloo drabbles in no specific order. Parings will be MugenJin or JinMugen centric, but not all of them will contain pairings.
1. It is

Hello there, here are some Samurai Champloo drabbles, they are, as the summary said, Mugen/Jin centric because I really like that pairing and I think there should be more of it...yeah, anyways, here's the first one, right after my disclaimer.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Samurai Champloo, I do not think anyone who is a member of this site owns Samurai Champloo. Until I do own it, this disclaimer should suffice, because chances are I will forget to put one in every installment. Please don't sue me.

* * *

**It Is**

* * *

Mugen called it a game.

And perhaps he was right.

It was indeed enough like a game to be called one.

A game where there were no rules, no plans, no thought, only movement, feeling, daring.

A game where the object, which was to win, was always in the back of your mind, but sometimes you just got too caught up in the whole of it for that to be the top priority. And for him that was okay, because it was only a game.

Jin called it a fight.

And perhaps he was right.

It was indeed enough like a fight to be called one.

A fight full of skill and technique, but like any good fight, full of surprises, unorthodox attacks, and a liberal amount of cheating. It was not a fight to the death and perhaps that was why he sometimes forgot that he was trying to win, sometimes he got too wrapped up in it all to remember that. Sometimes he forgot, sometimes he lost. But over time, he had come to accept it.

Fuu called it a kiss.

A kiss between two people that would call it anything but.

And she was undeniably right.

Because that was exactly what it was.

* * *

So how was that? Review please, I hope to post more and I will as soon as I come up with another one. By the way, these follow no particular order, plot, etc. They are just some of my drabble children. 


	2. Calm

Here is another! This shouldn't be M should it? I can never tell these days...this one is Mugen/Jin and has refrence to lemony-ness...obvious reference.

* * *

**Calm**

* * *

Calm.

If Jin was anything, it was calm.

And for the longest time it annoyed Mugen to no end.

Despite all his attacks, his jabs, his…his…_anything_, Jin never lost his calm.

He and Fuu would discuss it sometimes when Jin wasn't around.

They would come up with countless ways in which they were sure Jin would have to react. They even went so far as to test a few of them.

None of them worked, except one. And Mugen didn't tell Fuu about that one. He didn't really know how.

How on earth could he explain the surreal splendor of Jin without his calm demeanor, his hair loose and wild, framing his head like a dark river, tendrils clinging to his sweat covered brow, accenting his usually stoic eyes, suddenly dark with lust and excitement? How could he begin to put into words the feeling of Jin, free of his own self-restraint? The feel of that normally still body beneath him, moaning and thrashing, crying out…how could she understand the feeling of completion that a Jin without his barriers could bring to Mugen as they lay side by side, too tired to talk, much less fight?

He couldn't. And he didn't really want to.

Fuu tried to continue the game every now and then, but Mugen never would play anymore and it was no fun to try and think of things on her own.

Truth be told, Mugen didn't want Fuu to figure out a way to change Jin. The calm Jin should remain, for the rest of the world. But the rest of Jin, the complete Jin, was something precious, something he wasn't ready to share with anyone else.

* * *

Short and...um, short. Yup. Review please! 


	3. Sunflower

An extremely short drabble...no Jin and Mugen this time, just Fuu and her brief thoughts.

* * *

A sunflower is a curious plant.

It has an enormous flower head, gaudy and drooping over the strained green stalk. Bright yellow petals frame it, making it seem bigger and stronger than it is…the truth of the matter is that it will probably wilt after only a few days of being in such vibrant bloom.

Fuu sincerely hopes that the Sunflower Samurai is at least a bit stronger than the plant he is named for…otherwise he won't last very long when she begins to pummel him.

* * *

See? Shortest thing I've ever posted, don't worry though, the Jin and Mugen goodness will return... 


	4. Sweet Amber

I haven't had much time to be inspired lately...sad yes? Anyway, this is more Jin and Mugen...as to whether it's Jin/Mugen or Mugen/Jin, that's really up to preference in this one.

* * *

Jin watched the amber syrup drip from his fingers in perfect little oblong spheres, falling wetly onto Mugen's bare chest.

A low, rumbling purr of contentment sounded from deep within Mugen's throat.

Of course, they would have to put their clothes on eventually…they would have to pick up, and probably reassemble, the table they'd knocked over, if they were feeling generous to the innkeeper, they might even patch the hole in the thin rice paper of the door.

Of course, Fuu would return eventually. She'd have things for supper, she'd probably be irritated that neither of them would have gone out and earned a single coin while she was away. She might even refuse to feed them…for a moment or so, until she inevitably bestowed her forgiveness upon them, despite the fact that they would both be disheveled and sticky for various reasons…

Of course they would have to return to reality at some point in the near future.

For now, Jin's entire world was captured in each individual sphere of honey. He followed it faithfully, from his fingers to the tanned expanse of Mugen's skin. He lapped up each and every bit, making sure to swirl his tongue just so, so that Mugen would offer up a satisfied moan.

For now, Jin wasn't worried about what was to come; he was concerned only with the now, the warm, honey-coated, Mugen-shaped, now.

For now, both of them were absorbed completely in every little drop of the amber sweetness.

* * *

Yummy honey...review please. 


	5. Unusual

Short...as always. This is why they are drabbles.

* * *

"Today is so boring!" Fuu cried aloud, thoroughly exasperated. "I wish something interesting would happen…something unusual…crazy stuff always happens to us right? Well **where** is it?"

Jin looked impassively at her. Then he leaned swiftly over and kissed Mugen right on the lips. The other man didn't even have a chance to be amazed before Fuu was talking again…loudly.

"What was _**THAT**_?" She gasped.

"Now today is unusual." Jin said simply, walking ahead of them.

* * *

Well? Whatcha think? 


	6. Purposeful

It's been a while, hasn't it? Like a year...my bad?

* * *

That bastard was doing this on purpose, she just knew it.

Mugen was doing this on purpose. This being with Jin. He had to have known she'd had a crush on the stoic man, Mugen knew almost everything that Fuu wished he didn't.

Granted, she was over it now, but it still stung a bit to be constantly walking in on the two of them.

And sometimes it seemed like Mugen put actual _effort_ into making Fuu witness his and Jin's…closeness.

And this was Mugen, so anything from casual touches to actual sex went in that category.

Just that morning she'd come back from her bath to find Jin laying sprawled across the porch of the little one room building they'd rented, his hair spilling over the side of the deck, Mugen poised over him, hungry mouth covering his chest and stomach with nips and kisses…

Fuu had run right back to the lake she'd used for her bath and jumped in, clothes and all.

Jin had been just as indiscreet as Mugen, yes, but in his defense, as soon as Fuu had found out about the two of them, he'd really had no reason to hide their relationship.

That didn't mean he flaunted it like _some_ people though…

Still, it was hard to be angry with either of them during moments like this.

She'd woken suddenly, and for no real reason that night, to find both of them asleep, which was an oddity in and of itself. Usually one of them remained awake.

Another oddity was Mugen's sleeping position. He was curled child-like against Jin's stomach, his chin resting on one pale shoulder. Jin's sharp features were softened in sleep, his chin, resting in turn atop Mugen's wild mane of hair. One white hand was moving, even as he slept, up and down Mugen's back in a motion that was soothing and almost sweet.

Fuu bit back a happy sigh as she watched them, tilting her head to one side.

Jin looked gorgeous as usual and Mugen…Mugen almost looked…nice…

One of Mugen's eyes opened and he stuck his tongue out at her, nuzzling his face in Jin's chest suggestively, one hand gripping the sleeping man's hip.

That bastard was doing this on purpose, she just _knew_ it…

* * *

Review?


	7. Clash

Hey look...an update. Gasp with me? I'm thinking I might need to up the rating on this...what do you think

* * *

Clash

* * *

It was so symbolic it hurt sometimes, Mugen decided.

The way they clashed.

Everything about them was so completely different that there just had to be some cosmic example they were setting.

Jin had been raised by strict samurai codes, his fighting style was honed to a deadly perfection, and he had every move planned out before he even began a fight. Mugen had been raised in a prison camp. He didn't think when he fought, he felt.

Jin was kind and considerate to most everyone, even when fighting. He was raised to respect women, to treat men with dignity even when they had none. Mugen was loud and crass to everyone, especially when fighting. He was raised by the example of the men around him, not objectifying women would be considered an insult…how else would they know he thought they were attractive? He didn't care what sort of status a man had, if they didn't earn his respect, he wasn't going to give it to them.

Jin was pale, Mugen wasn't sure how, he spent most of his time living outside, yet his skin was the porcelain cream of a landlord's daughter. He was refined, sharp around the edges, but in a subtle, appealing way. Mugen was tan, and that was no mystery, years of coastal living left him only a few shades lighter than his dusty, almost brown hair. He was rough around the edges, grating and jarring.

Even their signature colors were complete opposite. Jin was a deep, navy blue, cold and withdrawn. Mugen was a loud, fiery red, volatile and hot tempered.

Two people with so many differences…that had to mean something.

But that was sometimes. This was now.

Now when they were not fighting, when samurai codes ended and they were both forced to make it up as they went.

Now when kindness and consideration and even brash obnoxiousness fell away and was replaced with hunger and need and want and the desperate clawing urge for more more more…

Now when Jin's pale skin wasn't a mystery so much as an incredible turn on, spread bare before him, pressed against his own dark skin and the equally rich color of the hardwood floor beneath them.

Now…now when their jarringly different clothes were tossed, in the same untidy heap just out of Mugen's immediately line of view.

Now they were the furthest thing from clashing. They were melding, melting, intertwining in a perfect, living, moving, wanting shape.

By the time Jin finally started making eager noises of his own…Mugen was more vocal, in all things, both had trouble distinguishing between any of them.

And as they lay together afterwards, covered in both red and blue, pressed together in an intimate fashion, one they'd never dream of in the light of day, Mugen was glad they clashed, even if it was annoying at times.

Because without their constant clashing, Mugen didn't think that it would feel near as good when the fighting stopped and the constant tension it caused was worked away.

In fact…it probably helped.

* * *

Review Please.


End file.
